


10 ways to say "I love you" (without actually saying it)

by oceantears



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 10 ways to say I love you, Friendship, Insecurity, Lists, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings i guess, No Communication, Not Really A Happy Ending, Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Second chapter Sherlock, first chapter John, no actual plot, no story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantears/pseuds/oceantears
Summary: John Watson writes a list about the ten ways he daily says "I love you" to Sherlock without actually saying so.Sherlock Holmes does the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written by me.  
> Here we go! Another little something in this fandom. This one isn't actually a fic, it's really just two lists about the ten different ways one can say "I love you" to Sherlock/John on a daily basis without actually telling him.  
> The first list is John's, the second list will be Sherlock's.  
> Maybe I'll turn this into a series about ten different ways to say something without actually saying it. I'm not sure, though.  
> Please note that English isn't my first language, and if I made any mistakes, please tell me!  
> Enjoy! :)

1\. Help him to solve cases.  
It’s what you do on a daily basis and a little company has never harmed anyone.

 

2\. Ignore the body parts in the fridge.  
If they are in the fridge, at least they won’t smell badly.

 

3\. Remind him when he should stop and think about what he’s going to say to strangers or detectives.  
It will help his social skills and probably his reputation, too.

 

4\. Make sure that he drinks and eats enough.  
No matter how often he tells you eating slows his thinking process, insist on him eating at least a few bites.  
Don’t let him know how much his eating habits worry you sometimes.

 

5\. Don’t disturb him when he’s in his Mind Palace.  
Also, get used to him having imaginary conversations with you.

 

6\. Listen to his deductions.  
It might seem like a small thing, but it will always lift his mood if someone else than his skull is listening to him.  
(Don’t think of the fact that often, his observations are met with a cruel, snide comment.)

 

7\. Stand up for him whenever Sally and Anderson insult him.  
Just because he can defend himself, it doesn’t mean that he always has to. Stand up for him and show him that you care.

 

8\. Don’t make awful comments about the time he faked his death, no matter how far he might have gone this time.  
It was a horrible time for you and him both. Don’t make the two of you re-experience it.

 

9\. When he plays music at night to calm you after you’ve had a bad dream, don’t comment on it in the morning.  
Just accept it as a sign that he cares about you and be thankful.

 

10\. Don’t ever tell him about your feelings towards him. He’s married to his work, and even if he weren’t, he surely wouldn’t be attracted to you. Just try to let your friendship be enough.  
(Don’t let him know how much you love him, and how much you fear that you aren’t enough. Try to let your friendship be enough. Try a little harder every day.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comment and the kudos, you all! You're amazing! :)  
> Here's chapter two, sorry for letting you wait so long. Currently I'm having a horrible writers block, so for those of you who eventually read "It's all greek to me", please have patience, it will be a while until the next chapter comes. I'm sorry.  
> Well, ayways, enjoy! :)

1\. Buy milk.  
He likes milk in his tea and it's a nice way to show that you care about him.

 

2\. Eat when he tells you to.  
Eat at least sometimes when he wants you to. He's a doctor and it's practically his job to be concerned about you. Also, a few bites every so often won't harm your thinking process all that much.

 

3\. Accept his help.  
He doesn't think that you can't defend yourself when he defends you in front of Sally and Anderson. He just wants to help you. Try not to be too overwhelmed when that happens. 

 

4\. Keep Mycroft away from him.  
Really, they shouldn't meet more often than absolutely neccessary.

 

5\. Don't talk about faking your death.  
Don't ever speak about it again. It will just hurt you and him too much.

 

6\. Talk to people.  
He wants you to interact with more people, to be nice to them and not insult them. Try to make this wish possible without giving up too much of yourself.  
Remember, you don't have to change yourself for anyone. Be open to criticism, but never change too much about you for someone else. Not even for John Watson. 

 

7\. Touch him.  
He craves touch, even if he may not be aware of it. Even a soft pad on the shoulder or an absent-minded stroke over his arm can make him happier. Touch him as often as you can without making it obvious.

 

8\. Don't complain too much.  
Even when the police is worth complaining about or when the last three cases have only been a six, keep your mouth shut. You know that you drive people away with your constant complaining. Just because he has never shown any signs of being tired of you and your antics, it doesn't mean that he isn't. 

 

9\. Listen closely every night.  
Sometimes, he wakes up screaming or crying, sometimes he doesn't. Even if he just tosses around in bed a little _too_ much, play the violin. It helps him feel safe and will eventually lure him back to sleep. Act, as if you don't know that he knows you only play the violin for him at half past three in the morning.  
You care about him, and if playing helps him, stick to playing the violin. It's one of the few things you can actually do for him.

 

10\. Don't bother him with your feelings. Don't tell him that you love him, don't show him, don't show anyone. He wouldn't love you anyways.  
(You will never be enough.)


End file.
